God of Tides, Time, Humility, Hunt and Desire
by harshamrknd
Summary: What happens when Zeus doesn't take Percy's refusal of godhood too well? What happens if he forces him into a god?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing about Percy Jackson and I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review as to who you want me to pair Percy with. **

**This story is based after the 2****nd**** Titan war**

**Ch1. New Beginnings**

**(Percy)**

Hi! I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos, Slayer of Minatour and numerous other monsters. Oh!(completely forgot) Recently turned into the god of tides, time, humility, hunt and desire. How I became a god? Well this is my story.

It all started with me finding out that I am a demigod. Now everyone knows my story until after the 2nd titan war but what happened next is what really defined my whole life.

_(Flashback)_

_The next day I went to my mother's apartment in New York to spend the rest of summer with my family. What I didn't know was that at that very moment the Olympian gods were in a meeting about me._

"_I can't believe that he rejected godhood. I say we kill him as a lesson for others to show us respect.", said Zeus._

"_We will not kill my son, Brother.", shouted Poseidon._

"_But father is correct. He should be taught a lesson", said Athena._

_Those two started to argue once again until Zeus thundered, "Stop your bickering. I say we force him to become a god." Before Poseidon could counter he said, "It is that or death for him. Choose which you prefer Poseidon. There will be no more discussion in this matter."_

_Poseidon sighed and agreed to making Percy a god as he could not bear the thought of loosing him._

_Zeus turned to Athena and said, "You daughter, will formulate a plan as to how to lure him here."_

_Athena said, "I don't think he will take well tricking him. It would be better if we created a situation in which it would appear as we had no choice other than to turn him into a god. Otherwise he will hate us for eternity."_

"_That is true. So what should we do?"_

"_May be I could beat him to pulp and we turn him into a god to save his life?" ,suggested Ares._

"_You will not harm him Ares .", yelled Poseidon._

_It was Athena who came up with a plan. They would make one of the walls of the destroyed palaces 'accidentaly' fall on himand in the pretence of healing, turn him into a god. That way he would think there was no other way to save him._

_Poseidon was against this plan but when Athena assured that Percy will not be harmed too much, he relented._

_Many of the council members were against this but agreed to it afraid of Zeus' wrath._

_The next day Hermes went to Percy's house. Percy was asleep but woke up when he heard his voice._

"_What are you doing here Hermes? Is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong Percy. The council wants to talk to you right now. Get dressed.", said Hermes in a serious tone._

_I knew that something was amiss but shrugged it away and got dressed as quickly as possible. Once I was done Hermes teleported us to his temple. I looked at him confused. _

"_Wait here. I will come get you once we are ready for you." Saying so he left._

_I started looking around and noticed that there were giant cracks running across the ceiling. I remembered that Kronos had used his scythe to cut down a few of the gods' temples. "This must be one of the several damaged temples.", I thought._

_I was observing the painting on one of the walls when I heard a big groan from the temple. I stared up at the roof, I saw that it was slowly caving in. I immediately started to get out of the temple but found that the entrance was blocked. I realized that the gods didn't need entrances as they could teleport. I looked up to see that the cracks were widening and some fine dust was falling from them. I gulped and started looking for a way out. I finally saw a corridor leading out of the room but it was across the room from where I was standing. I slowly made my way towards it when suddenly there was a bigger groan and the roof started falling in. I sprinted towards the corridor but no matter how much I run, I couldn't seem to reach it. I could hear stone blocks falling around me. I took one last look at the roof to find that a huge piece of it was falling directly towards me. _

_I closed my eyes and thought, "So this is how it ends." And I don't remember anything after that._

_**(Apollo)**_

_We were waiting for Hermes to return after leaving Percy in his temple. Frankly speaking I was not at all ok with this plan but I couldn't go against the council. I was brought out of my thought as Hermes flashed in front of us._

"_He is in my temple.", he stated without any emotion. I knew that Hermes also didn't approve of this._

_Everyone turned towards Poseidon looking at him expectantly. He sighed and struck his trident on the throne room's floor. We all heard rumbling and then a large explosion. I immediately flashed to Hermes' temple and cleared the rubble with a wave of my hand to the broken and twisted form of Percy lying on the floor. I checked his pulse and saw that it was very weak. I quickly snapped my fingers and flashed him and myself to the throne room and immediately started treating him. I heard a gasp and looked up to see that Poseidon had tears in his eyes. _

"_He is alive, you know. He is one hell of a tough bird to kill.", I chuckled._

_Once I was sure that his condition had stabilized, I nodded towards Zeus who got up from his seat. Everyone followed his example and stood. I walked back to my throne and stood in front of it and started chanting. Everyone followed my lead and soon we were all chanting in ancient greek._

_Slowly we were surrounded by our powers in the form of mist. The mist from each god and goddess flew over to Percy's body on the floor and started surrounding him. Finally it was so much that he was completely enveloped in it. By the time we were finished, Percy's wounds had healed and he emitted an aura of power as strong as an Olympian. It looked as if the mist had been absorbed by his body. We waited for him to gain consciousness but it didn't happen. That is strange, I thought. _

_Normally once you are made a god all your injuries, tiredness and desire to rest are gone. I looked at everyone and saw that many had the same look of confusion. Poseidon finally spoke up, "Did we do anything wrong? Why isn't he waking up?"_

"_His body is probably getting used to all that power. Give him a couple of days and he will be fine.", said Athena._

_We all nodded to this and I snapped my finger and made a stretcher appear. I slowly lifted Percy off the floor and onto it. I snapped my fingers once again and he disappeared. Poseidon asked, "Where did you send him?"_

"_He will be under my care for now. Once he is awake, I will inform you all."_

"_But what about his domains?", asked Aphrodite._

"_We will know when he wakes up and contacts the fates. For now this meeting is adjourned.", said Zeus._

**So how was the first chapter? Please review.**

**(Hope it wasn't too boring.)**

**I got the idea of this story from another one. I will change the plot as story goes on. Please be patient with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Never thought I would get such a good response for my first Percy Jackson story. Well thanks for encouraging me. Still haven't decided on the pairing so please review as to whom you want me to pair Percy with.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Ch2. What the Hades happen?.**

_**(Annabeth)**_

_**(a couple of days later)**_

_I was on my way to Percy's apartment from camp. Today we planned to go to a date. I was finally happy that I had found the love of my life. When I reached the apartment building, I paid the cab driver and got out. I went to the door and rang the bell. _

"_Coming!", I heard Sally say. She opened the door and I saw that her eyes were red from crying._

"_What happen Sally?"_

"_Oh Annabeth! I can't find Percy anywhere. I don't know where he is." Sally said crying._

_I was shocked. I had never seen Sally in such a fragile state before. I asked her when she had last seen him and she replied that she had wished him goodnight last night and went to bed. When she had gone into his room to wake him up for breakfast he wasn't there._

"_Maybe he went for a walk."_

"_He would have told me so. I just worried. If something happens to him, I won't forgive him or myself."_

_I was consoling her by patting her on the back when Paul walked into the room. He saw me and immediately asked if I knew where Percy was. When I shook my head, I saw that his face visibly paled. He took Sally to the couch and started consoling her._

"_He will be alright Sally. He can look after himself. He is a man now."_

"_But where can he have possibly gone? He never leaves without saying bye to me.", cried Sally._

_I immediately perked up as an idea struck me._

"_What if he thought he would return soon and hence didn't say bye." Both Sally and Paul looked at her in surprise. Slowly Sally nodded as if she was thinking in the same lines as me. There was only one place he could have gone and that was Olympus. It was near to his house and he could possibly return without anyone noticing that he was gone ._

_Sally and I both said at the same time, "He must have gone to Olympus."_

"_Don't worry Sally. I will go to the Empire State Building right now and drag his sorry ass here myself."_

"_Thanks Annabeth." _

"_There is no need thank me Sally.", saying so I left their apartment._

_I went to the Empire State Building and asked the guy at the desk for the keycard to the 600__th__ floor. He gave his standard reply that there was no 600__th__ floor. When he looked up, he recognized me and immediately gave the keycard. I smirked to myself and thought, "There are certain perks of being the Architect of Olympus."_

_I got into the elevator and pressed the button for Olympus. When I got out I straight away went to my mom's palace as she might help me find Seaweed Brain. I found the palace and went near the gate when it swung open on itself. I could see the damage caused by Kronos. But it wasn't too severe. I found my mom leaning over some plans and thinking about who knows what when she suddenly looked up and saw me. _

"_Ah! Annabeth. What are you doing here?"_

"_I am looking for Percy ,mother. Have you seen him? I am pretty sure he is in Olympus."_

"_You don't know. Do you?"_

"_I don't know what mother?"_

"_Percy Jackson has been made a god.", she simply stated._

"_What?"_

_**(Artemis)**_

_I looked at the unconscious Percy on the floor and thought, "What did we do wrong? He should have gained consciousness by now."_

_I saw my idiot of a brother Apollo conjure a stretcher and shift Percy onto it. I so much wanted to go and hold his hand but was afraid what others would think. If you are wondering if I love him then yes I do and why not. He is the only decent male in existence. He is kind, humble and always thinks of others before himself. But what I liked most about him was that he was modest. However big his accomplishments were he would always think of himself as just a demigod. But to me he was more than that. I was happy that he was being made a god as I could spend more time with him. I know that it's selfish of me to think that way but again love makes you kind of selfish._

_I knew that my lieutenant won't take this news too well. A lot of people will be against it but now they can't do anything. I flashed to Yellow Stone national park where the hunters' camp was and called Thalia. It would be better to be done with it._

"_Milady, you called for me?"_

"_Thalia, I have some news for you.", I sighed and continued, "Percy Jackson has been made a god."_

"_What? But Milady, how could this have happen? He didn't want to be a god."_

_I told her the lie that Zeus ordered us to tell everyone. That he was beyond help and godhood had been the only way to save him. She remained calm for a few minutes and I thought she had seen through my lie but finally she said, "I think it was just what the fates wanted. When can I see him Milady?"_

"_He is unconscious at the moment. We don't know what's wrong with him but he will be fine in a few days . But even then you can't meet him until he knows how to control his powers. Once he is ready, I will take you to him."_

"_Thank you, Milady."_

_She turned to leave when I called her back and said, "Don't tell about this to anyone. I want them to find on their own."_

"_But - "_

"_No buts. My decision is final."_

"_Yes Milady", she said resigned._

_I then called the other hunters (only a few had survived the 2__nd__ titan war) and told them that we would be leaving for Camp Half-Blood. I gained a lot of groans but they finally relented._

_I flashed back to Olympus and went into Apollo's palace to see how Percy was doing. There I came upon almost the entire council waiting outside a room. Everyone except father, Ares and Athena were seated on a bench waiting for Apollo to come out. I simply joined them and sat on a chair that was lying around._

_Aphrodite(more like aphrodirt)smirked at me. I wondered if she could possibly know about my feelings towards Percy. But then again who would believe her._

_A few minutes later Apollo came out and said, "All his vitals are fine. I don't know what's wrong with him."_

_We were all disappointed when suddenly there was a bright flash and out came the three fates. They said in unison, "We can help." They silently went into the room and the door banged shut jerking most of us out of our trance. Hermes immediately left to fetch the missing council members. _

_After a few minutes of silence, we heard a blood-curdling scream. We all jumped up in fright(though I would never acknowledge it) and stared at the door. More screams could be heard and by the time Zeus arrived, we were all worried about Percy. Suddenly the screams were cut out and out came the fates. They looked at Poseidon in respect and vanished._

_I could tell what was going on in everyone's mind , "What the Hades did just happen?"_

**I KNOW THAT IT'S A CLIFFHANGER BUT I COULDN'T RESIST IT.**

**Once again, please inform me if you found it boring. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Please review as to who you want me to pair Percy with.(Artemis' feelings won't change.)**

**Yours truly harshamrknd. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously didn't think that you guys will like it this much. Well here comes the third chapter.**

**As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Ch3: I become a god.**

**(**_**Percy**_**)**

_All I could see was darkness. I could hear people chanting around me. Suddenly I felt something closing on me from all sides and then there was pain. I had never felt such pain in my life. It made bathing in the Styx look like a joy ride. It felt as if I was being trampled by a thousand minotaurs, like being bitten by a million hellhounds all at the same time. And then the pain stopped. It vanished as suddenly as it began._

_I found myself in place where everything was white. I could make the head or tail of it. I thought maybe I was dead. Then I heard the laughter. I thought it was echoing from all sides but it was later that I realized that it originated from everywhere. I couldn't feel my body. It was like the laughter cut right through me. Slowly the laughing ended and I mustered enough courage to ask, "Who are you? And where am I?"_

"_It is not important as to who I am. What is more important is who are you?"_

"_I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."_

"_Well well, Percy Jackson. It has a nice ring to it. I like your name, but does that mean I have to like you? We will see. Tell me your story 'boy' and I will decide if you are worthy."_

"_I am not telling you anything until I know who you are."_

"_Aren't you stubborn? Well I will tell you who I am but will you tell your story to me later?"_

"_I will, I swear it on river Styx." I waited for thunder to boom but didn't hear anything. _

"_Waiting for the thunder? Such oaths are meaningless here. Do you want to know where you are?"_

"_Don't sidetrack me. Tell me who you are."_

"_They call me creator of everything, I am Chaos."_

_I was rendered speechless. The creator of the universe was talking to me? Is this a sick joke of Hermes or Apollo?_

"_No this is no joke." , said Chaos chuckling._

"_Wait! How did you hear my thoughts?"_

"_I am the almighty. I can do anything. Now tell me your story."_

_And hence I told him everything. He was a patient listener and would occasionally ask questions to which I answered. He finally fell quiet at the end as if thinking. After a few minutes, he said, "It seems I chose well."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You will soon understand child. Your time has not yet come. Go! Goooo…."_

_I suddenly felt a tug in my gut and then everything went black. I started feeling the pain again and this time I screamed. I felt the tug in my gut strengthen and suddenly I was gasping for air. My eyes flew open and I saw three old ladies standing beside my bed(?). _

"_Rest, young god. Restttttt…." I slowly fell asleep to their dreamy voices thinking, "god?"_

_**(Apollo)**_

_I hurriedly went into the room to check on Percy and found him asleep. I released my breadth, sighed in relief and turned around to see that the whole council had entered the room. I was ushering them all out when we all heard a groan .I turned around towards the bed to find that Percy had woken up and was blinking at the bright light._

"_How are you feeling Percy?"_

"_Fine but have a severe headache. Would you mind telling me where I am?"_

"_You are in my palace. So what happen?"_

_Percy told us about the way the temple collapsed (we were all trying not to look guilty).Then he continued with how he woke up in a white room, about his talk with Chaos (Zeus wouldn't believe him) and how he had woken up to see the fates telling him to rest. We were all dumbstruck at what he had said._

"_Are you sure that the voice said that he was Chaos?", asked Zeus for the hundredth time._

"_Yes that's what he said. He also said that he had chose me but I don't know what he was talking about. Do any of you know?"_

_We all shook our heads. Then came the question we were all dreading._

"_Why did the fates call me 'young god'?"_

"_Er.. you see when the roof fell on you, you almost died. Turning you into a god was the only way to save you. Hence we made you a god.", I stuttered out._

_The look on his face told us all we needed to know. He was angry. VERY ANGRY. His form flickered and just for a moment he showed us his true form._

"_How could you do this to me? Were you in on this Dad?"_

"_Percy, it was this or loosing you and you know that I can't bear that."_

"_But what about my choice? I chose not to become a god yet here I am, a god."_

_It took us a lot of convincing to calm him down but he was still grouchy about it. At last he agreed that we had no other choice. I wonder what would happen if he finds out the truth. But then who would tell him?_

_Zeus finally brought order to the chaos(no pun intended), and called for an emergency meeting to determine Percy's domains. We all flashed to the throne room, with me taking Percy. _

"_We are gathered here today to give this young god his domains. We call upon the Fates to tell us the domains of Perseus Jackson."_

_There was a blinding flash and out stepped the Fates. They looked at each of us and finally turned towards Percy. Then they said in unison, "May he be the god of tides , time, humility, hunt and desire."_

_We all stared openmouthed at the Fates before turning to Percy who was equally surprised. Zeus got up from his throne shouting, "But he would be too powerful for a minor god."_

"_Who said that he would be a minor god? He shall be the 13__th__ Olympian.", said the Fates._

"_But …but ….", stuttered Zeus._

"_We know that a lot of you question our decision but let us tell you that this was an order to us.", the Fates said._

"_But who can give orders to you?", asked a curious Athena._

_The Fates smiled and uttered a single word before vanishing._

_The word reverberated in the throne room and the word was 'CHAOS'._

**So that's the end of third chapter. The results of the pairing are strongly towards Artemis hence I have decided to go with that.**

**As always please inform if you find it boring. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whatsup guys? I have received some reviews saying that my grammar is incorrect. If anyone else finds it the same way please inform me.**

**As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Ch4**

_**(Artemis)**_

_To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the millennia. But what happen next shocked me even more. As we were staring at the place where the fates had vanished from, Perseus began to glow with a golden light. It was so bright that even Apollo had to shield his eyes. When the light dissipated standing there was the Percy with an extreme makeover. _

_He wore a sleeveless white tunic belted at the waist that fit tightly around his muscular torso and black jeans as dark as his hair. What made the makeover extreme is that he now had wings of the shades of white and pink. Even his eye color had changed from green to gold. He was the most handsome person I had ever seen. Even comparing Cupid with him would be an insult to him. In one hand he held a bow and had a quiver full of arrows over his shoulder. Aphrodite squealed loudly which brought me out of my trance._

"_What?", he asked completely oblivious to the change. Even his voice had changed. It was now melodious and deep compared to his previously husky voice__**(I think it was husky)**__. He paused to listen to his own voice. It was then that he realized that something had changed about him._

"_Dude, you have wings. That's wicked!", exclaimed Hermes summoning a huge mirror so that Percy could see himself. We all heard him gasp as he saw his reflection. He then reached around his back to touch his wings as if to see if they were real. I heard another squeal from Aphrodite and saw that she was practically raping him with her eyes. This suddenly got me so angry that I almost summoned my bow and shot her._

_Father cleared his throat loudly drawing everyone's attention away from Percy except for Aphrodite's who was still staring at him hungrily. _

"_The Fates have decided to make Perseus Jackson the god of tides, time, humility, hunt and desire. He has also been made the newest member of our council. All hail, Perseus Jackson."_

_I was surprised that father had accepted him as the 13__th__ Olympian without a fight but then again the fates had said that it was an order from Chaos hence he didn't have much choice._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and out stepped Hades. "What is the meaning of this? This boy has barely entered godhood yet he has been made an Olympian already. I, on the other hand have waited for over three millennia, haven't been. This is preposterous. I don't agree to this."_

"_You are not welcome in Olympus, Hades. Leave right now."_

"_I demand an answer. You can't just avoid me, Zeus."_

"_Brother, it was the Fates decision to make Percy an Olympian. We can't go against them.", explained Poseidon but Hades wouldn't listen. The Big three started to argue as we all sat silently on our thrones while Percy shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably._

_Suddenly a voice boomed above all the noise. "Stop your bickering or else…", it threatened._

"_I know that voice.", exclaimed Percy while my father thundered, "Who dares threaten us?"_

"_It is I, Chaos, creator of the universe. Hades?"_

_Everyone gulped as we could feel the power of the voice._

"_Yes, my lord?", squeaked Hades._

"_You shall not interfere with Percy becoming an Olympian. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Good. Now behave, everyone." Saying so the voice faded._

_Hades immediately flashed away leaving a stunned council. Suddenly there was a small quake and a golden throne with the pattern of waves rose out of the ground directly opposite to father's throne. Percy went and sat in it._

"_Now we shall discuss about Percy's education."_

"_Wow! Wait. What do you mean by education?"_

"_As in how to learn to control your godly powers and how to look after your domains. Now Apollo shall teach you about your godly powers. Anyone has any objections?"_

_When no one said anything, Zeus continued, "Artemis will help you with tides and hunt while Aphrodite shall do the same with desire. As for time and humility, Athena shall give you any advice you want. For now the meeting has been adjourned. " Saying so Zeus flashed out. Ares and Athena also flashed out but the others stayed behind to congratulate Percy. _

_As I was approaching him to discuss when he wanted to start his training, I heard Apollo and Hermes say, "Now we can go woo some ladies as we have the god of desire by our side."_

**I know that this chapter is small but I promise that the next one will be a lot bigger.**

**As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What sup guys? Hope you are enjoying this story. Please inform me when it gets boring or too dragged out. As always constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Ch 5: Lessons start.**

_**(Percy)**_

_I was brought out of shock when Aphrodite squealed. I saw everyone staring at me and asked them, "What?" But the voice that came out was so smooth and melodious that it surprised me. It took me a while to realize that it was my voice. _

_I was very conscious about myself when Hermes exclaimed, "Dude, you have wings. That's wicked!" Saying so he summoned a mirror in front of me. I saw a very handsome man staring back at me. It was only then did I feel the weight of something on my back. It wasn't uncomfortable and was very light. I turned around to see that I had sprouted two beautiful white and pink wings from my shoulder blades. I reached around to touch them to see if they were real or not and felt silky smooth to touch. I gasped in shock. I was too absorbed in my reflection to hear Zeus say something but was snapped out of my reverie when he shouted , "All hail, Perseus Jackson."_

_I was just wondering what Zeus had said when there was a flash and out stepped Hades. He started arguing with Zeus and father when a voice boomed, "Stop your bickering or else…."_

_I immediately recognized the voice. It was the same voice that had spoken in my dream. I exclaimed, "I know that voice" while Zeus took it as an offence and thundered, "Who dares threaten us?"_

"_It is I, Chaos, creator of the universe. Hades?"_

_Everyone gulped as we could feel the power of the voice._

"_Yes, my lord?", squeaked Hades._

"_You shall not interfere with Percy becoming an Olympian. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Good. Now behave, everyone." Saying so the voice faded._

_I was shell shocked to know that I was going to become an Olympian. I was pondering about this in my head when a small quake shook the throne room and out of the ground rose a golden throne with the pattern of waves rose out of the ground directly opposite to Zeus'. I felt myself drawn towards it and went and sat on it without any conscious thought. _

"_Now we shall discuss about Percy's education." , said Zeus._

"_Wow! Wait. What do you mean by education?", I said making a time-out gesture._

"_As in how to learn to control your godly powers and how to look after your domains. Now Apollo shall teach you about your godly powers. Anyone has any objections?"_

_When no one said anything, Zeus continued, "Artemis will help you with tides and hunt while Aphrodite shall do the same with desire. As for time and humility, Athena shall give you any advice you want. For now the meeting has been adjourned. " Saying so Zeus flashed out. Ares and Athena also flashed out but the others stayed behind to congratulate me._

_I heard Apollo and Hermes chant that they had me by their side hence they can woo some ladies when they suddenly yelped in pain. I turned towards them to see that each had an arrow sticking out of their backside. I saw Artemis walking towards me, bow in hand and gulped as to what I did wrong this time. She approached me and said, "Your first lesson on the control of your tide and hunt domains will be on the night of the next full moon." Saying so she flashed away._

_I went to Apollo who was removing the arrow out of Hermes and asked, "So, when do we start?"_

"_Today night at 7:00 pm sharp. For now, go sight-seeing." He and Hermes flashed away leaving me alone with none other than Hera._

_I turned towards the queen of Olympus and bowed saying, "My lady."_

"_There is no need to bow Perseus. You are now an Olympian and hence we are equals now."_

"_I may be an equal in position but in experience you all are my superiors."_

"_Still humble, I see. Even after becoming a god, you haven't changed much. But beware, if you cause any more trouble in this family, you will have to face me."_

"_Understood, milady."_

_She nodded once and flashed away leaving me alone in the humongous throne room. I turned to leave when I saw Hestia looking at me from alongside the hearth. She smiled at me knowingly. I always felt at home when I was around her. She motioned me to sit beside her. I did as she asked and looked at her, curious as to why she was smiling. _

"_Percy, if anyone deserves this then it's you but know that you can't visit any of your friends or family until you have gained complete control on your forms."_

"_But I am in perfect control!", but to disapprove with me, my body flickered. _

"_It is for their safety that I am asking you to do this. Don't try to learn everything from Apollo and be careful of Aphrodite.", she said in a knowing way. I didn't understand what she meant but nodded and left the throne room. As I didn't know how to flash around, I was stuck to walking. Wherever I go the citizen of Olympus(minor gods, nymphs, etc.) would stare at me and then bow down. _

_As I slowly made my way to Apollo's palace, I wondered how my friends at the camp would react, how mom and Paul would and most of all how Annabeth would react. I thought about what Annabeth would say about all this. She would always have a plan to work out things but I was what she called a Seaweed brain._

_I finally reached Apollo's palace to see that he was flirting with a passing nymph. She and friends saw me and blushed a deep red and sighed dreamily. Apollo looked hurt but came over to me and said, "Don't worry, its their first time seeing you. Slowly they will leave you and come back to me."_

**So, how was it ? If you find it boring, please inform me. As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What sup guys? Hope you are enjoying the story. Please inform me if it gets boring.**

**As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Ch6**

_**(Percy)**_

_Apollo would be teaching me about divine forms, how to teleport, grow in size, change appearances etc. And so my training began. Every night I would train with Apollo till dawn. Then I would go to Athena to know more about the domains of humility and time. We would sit in her library for hours discussing them. Athena had several interesting ideas but would bore me with lengthy lectures about them. This would continue till noon after which I would go to Artemis for training. We would go to some far off woods. This, I dreaded most, for I had to learn archery. I used a normal bow made of yew as I didn't have my symbol of power for the hunt domain yet._

_On one such training session, I was failing utterly when Artemis threw her hands up in surrender and exclaimed, "I can't stand it anymore. Come here! Now take aim!" I went to her and took my standard posture and took aim by drawing the arrow back._

"_No! no! You are doing it wrong again. Here, this arm should be firm. It should not bend.", saying so she started correcting my stance._

_She would nudge, push and beat my body but would never touch me for more than a second. I discarded this as her hate towards men in general. Then she went on to lean onto me and keeping her arms on mine, she demonstrated by pulling my right arm back till the notched arrow was at my ear. She then asked me to release the arrow after adjusting my aim. I took aim of the target about 200yards away and released the arrow. It struck the target but at the extreme edge._

_I was happy that I had hit the target at all and turned to thank Artemis when I saw that she was annoyed. She huffed and said, "You didn't take the wind into account. You have to consider both the wind and gravity or your shots will never hit the target."_

_As she was explaining to me how to study the wind for direction and speed, we heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Aphrodite smiling at us._

"_Am I disturbing something?", she asked innocently. We didn't understand what she was talking about until I realized that Artemis still had her arms around me. _

"_Lady Artemis, could you.. you know?", I said gesturing at her arms. She immediately took them off me and turned to glare at Aphrodite. "What are you doing here?", she asked in an angry tone. _

"_I came to take Percy ofcourse! He has to learn about his domain.", she said winking at me._

"_You will not take Percy away from me. His lesson isn't complete yet."_

"_Possessive, are we? I know your little secret Arty."_

_Artemis was shocked but tried to cover it and stuttered, "I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Oh! You know exactly what I am talking about ", Aphrodite said giggling and turned towards me._

"_Shall we go, Darling?", she said seductively. I gulped and looked at Artemis to see that she was gritting her teeth. I slowly nodded towards Aphrodite and we both teleported to her palace. I looked around the room and saw that we were in her bedroom. I turned to say that we should go into another room when she practically jumped at me. She started kissing me earnestly and I will tell you that she is pretty strong. As much as I tried to pull her away, I couldn't. Finally I flashed out of her hands. But my shirt got ripped open by her hands. She turned towards me pouting and saying, "Aw! I was enjoying myself so much."_

"_What is wrong with you?", I exclaimed._

"_Come on Percy! I will teach you all about DESIRE", she said stretching the last word into a purr._

"_Look Aphrodite-"_

_She interrupted me saying, "I am looking." , as she stared at my body hungrily._

_I controlled the anger and said, "I will tell you a secret. Alright?"_

_She immediately perked up and promised, "I won't tell anyone."_

"_I ….hate you. You disgust me.", saying so I flashed away to Apollo._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. Please inform me if the story gets boring at all.**

**As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Please read, review, favorite and follow.**

_**(Annabeth)**_

"_Percy Jackson has been made a god." , mother simply stated._

"_What?" , I exclaimed._

"_You heard me right, dear. Percy was made a god two days ago. He is the god of time, tides, humility, hunt and desire."_

"_Bu…but..h..how..?" , I stammered._

"_He was about to die after Hermes' temple collapsed and the only way to save him was to make him an immortal." , she explained._

"_But how did the temple collapse?"_

"_It was already weak from Kronos' attack and when Poseidon let out a minor earthquake in anger, it collapsed."_

"_Where is he right now? I want to talk to him."_

"_He is not allowed to meet any mortal as he has to yet gain control of his powers. I know how you are feeling but what happen was for the best. A powerful demigod like him was a liability to Olympus. Now that he is a god, we have nothing to worry about."_

_I was shocked that my Percy will never be with me. I had lost him as soon as I got him. Now I felt like I should have confessed my feelings much earlier. But something was very fishy about this whole thing. What was Percy doing in Hermes' temple in the first place?_

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing, mother. I was just wondering what Percy was doing in the temple in the first place."_

"_He was told to wait there by Hermes so that he could be presented to the council concerning an important matter." , she answered nervously but she an expression on her face that looked suspiciously like fear. I wondered what she was hiding from me._

"_You should not stay in Olympus for much longer. It is not safe for you with a untrained god around. "_

"_Mother, will you please tell him that I and his mother are very much worried about him?"_

"_Sure dear but let me tell you something. Now that he is a god, you can't continue your new found relationship. If you, by chance meet him then it would be better for you both if you end it."_

"_But mother…"_

"_Please understand, Annabeth. It might work for some time but in the long run it never will. You shall grow old while he shall remain young forever. Think what will happen to him when something happens to you. Do you think he will be able to bear loosing you? It is best if you end it now." , she said soothingly._

"_Thank you mother. I will keep it mind" , I said tearily._

_As I turned to leave, I felt there was something that Athena was hiding. I __**will**__ find it out._

_As I was leaving the palace, I came upon none other than Percy himself. What I saw shocked me beyond anything. He wore a sleeveless white tunic belted at the waist that fit tightly around his muscular torso and black jeans as dark as his hair. He had wings of the shades of white and pink. Even his eye color had changed from green to gold. _

"_Percy?"_

_**(Percy)**_

_I had just flashed to Apollo's temple and was trying to find him when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Apollo smiling at me slyly._

"_What?" , I asked._

"_Did you enjoy your time with Aphrodite, Percy?" , he asked winking at me._

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_

_I couldn't help but blush. It was true that I didn't like Aphrodite but she was still very beautiful._

"_Oh! You know exactly what I am talking about. So how was it?"_

"_What are you talking about?" , I asked acting dumb._

"_The kiss, you idiot."_

"_Wait! How did you know about that? Were you spying on us?"_

"_No, I wasn't spying and everyone on Olympus knows that you rejected her. It was cast live on Hephaestus TV. "_

"_What?"_

"_Yep, and Ares is pretty mad at you."_

"_But why was it being cast live?"_

"_You are the hot topic on Olympus right now and will be for the next few years and everyone knows that Aphrodite has you in her sights hence Hephaestus wanted to catch her with you. And I should say he found it very funny."_

"_I think I am going to have a talk with him. I can't have my life being made into some sort of entertainment.", saying so I flashed to the entrance of Hephaestus' palace._

_If I thought the cabin back at camp had a steam punk theme then that would be nothing compared to the palace I was standing in front of. It had so many machines sticking out of it that it felt like the entire palace was a moving. I knocked at the door and entered to find myself in a huge workshop. Hephaestus was there tinkering with some automaton. _

"_Hephaestus! Do you think that my life is a TV show?"_

"_Ah Perseus! Sorry about that. I only wanted to catch my wife cheating on me. I didn't mean any harm to you."_

"_I don't care. Promise me that you will never do this again."_

"_Calm down, okay. I promise. Is that alright?"_

"_On Styx, if you will."_

"_Humph.. I promise on river Styx that I will never shoot or telecast your life ever again. Satisfied?"_

_I nodded and left to visit Athena. As I walked into her palace, I saw none other than Annabeth walking out of it. She saw me and her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as she took in my appearance. _

"_Percy?" ,she said shocked as she took in my wings and clothes._

**I know that the chapter is short one but the next one will be a big and lengthy one. **

**As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd.**


	8. Author's note

**Author's note**

**I know that I haven't updated for quite some time now as I have been busy with my internal I can assure you that I will post a new chapter within this week.**

**Yours truly harshamrknd.**


End file.
